smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Support Group Struggles (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"This is gonna be the greatest. stunt. EVER!!" Eska exclaimed as she held on to the arm of the catapult. She has been planning this for weeks, and wanted to do a test run before she does the real thing. The catapult took up a third of the village. "So," Spiro wondered while on the ground, "What are you even doing?" "Well, Spiro," Eska explained, "I have constructed a hoop on the top of my house that I will fly through, with the help of this baby that Handy made for me. I will catapult myself from this spot head first through the ring of fire!" After those words, the whole ring lit on fire with a press of a button. Spiro was slightly confused and worried for his friend, but he assumed that she had everything under control. "Have you actually thought this through though?" Spiro asked still worried, "Like, where you land and stuff?" "I don't think that matters!" Eska said in a matter-of-factly way while pulling the catapult further back, "I think I'll be able to land on my feet. You ready?!" Spiro gave her a weird look, "Not really." "Let er rip!" Eska shouted before cutting the rope, catapulting herself into the air. She headed towards the hoop of fire and went right through it without scorching herself. "I did it!" Eska rejoiced. "She actually did it!," Spiro smiled, but it faded when he saw where she was gonna land. While Eska felt pride for her success, Spiro tried to warn her, "Eska! The house!!!" "What?!?!" Eska called out, but it was too late. When she looked ahead, she panicked and crashed head first into Brainy's house, leaving a hole in the roof. Unfortunately, Brainy witnessed the crash. "My goodness!!" He cried out, as he dropped his books and noticed the hole in his roof, "This is an absolute disaster! Whichever careless person did this...!!" He suddenly noticed Eska lying on his floor, "Eska! Why are you...?!" However, he then noticed she was unconscious and ran over to help her, "Eska, are you okay?!" When Spiro arrived, Brainy explained the situation (After telling him about responsibility). Spiro quickly called Doctor Smurf to help them. When Eska woke up, the smell of a hospital filled her nose. She sat up and rubbed her head. The world seemed to be spinning around her, but she could tell this was Doctor Smurf's house. "Ugh," She groaned, "What happened?" She glanced over at her best friend, "Spiro?" "Thank goodness that concussion didn't cause you amnesia!" Spiro sighed of relief. "Yes, thank goodness," Doctor Smurf agreed coming in, with Smurfette following behind in white suit. "S-Smurfette!" Spiro put his hand over his heart. "Smurfette?" Eska squinted, trying to adjust her eyesight, "What are you doing here?" "I'm a part-time nurse!" Smurfette explained, "I'm here to help Doctor Smurf about your...ahem...injury." Doctor Smurf examined her head, "Hmm. Yes, this was a major concussion she had. She was lucky she didn't have any major damage. Stunts like this can be hurtful for your cranium. Any more damage can get to the brain and serious if not hurtful things could happen. Overall, I'm afraid I have no choice, but to give you..." Next Category:Support Group Struggles chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater